Take Me Home
by Yukicrazed96
Summary: Dib begins to get worried when he spies on Zim and finds the alien crying in his lab. What happened to make him so frustrated? He's known that the Tallest exiled him on earth 5 years ago. It's up to Dib to figure out what went wrong. Is all this stress going to Zim's head? What is real and what is not?
1. Chapter 1 Season's Creepings

***(A/N) Hi fellow readers/writers! :3 My name is Yukicrazed96 also known as Zadrakurei96 from my utube account. I've written many stories and have always LOVED fan fiction. I never really finished a story though because i could never show anyone and no one ever appreciated it, SO! now i turn to you! That's right! You! No not you, the other one, yeah YOU! :D Reviews are GREATLY appreciated, i will always respond to messages as well (unless they be booty calls) :[ Anyway, ON TO THE STORY!**

Take Me Home

Chapter One: Season's Creepings

Zim stood glaring at his computer monitor. Irken writing sped across the screen but he was no longer reading. His eyes became unfocused seemingly staring through the screen to the wall behind it. He was deep in thought; deep in thought about a certain boy with lightning shaped ebony hair and an insatiable thirst to be a paranormal investigator.

What was it that made him so anxious when it came to the human? He was after his blood of course! But… that's not what concerned the slender alien. Zim heaved a sigh and turned on his heel away from the light of the computer in the dark room. As he headed for the elevator, something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He whipped his head around to be face to face with… Gir…in a cat suit. Where the hell did he get a cat suit?

"MEOOOWWW!" the deranged robot screeched taking hold of Zim's face and scrunching it up. The alien smacked the robot to the floor effortlessly. "Gir! What have I told you about touching me!"

The little unit meowed and stuck his tongue out. Zim's eye twitched. Sometimes he wondered about Gir. Then again who wouldn't?

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

"DIB!" Gaz screamed from downstairs. What the fuck could she possibly want now? It's Christmas break! "WHAT?" I yelled back after scribbling a note to spy on Zim later.

"Dad's home!" now that got my attention. Since when did the great Professor Membrane have time for his lowly children? Usually he just sent someone else to give us gifts or something around Christmas.

I bolted out of my chair leaving it spinning erratically. The second my foot hit the last step I heard my father speaking to my sister.

"Gaz! My dear daughter I have a very special gift this year for you and your brother!" Gaz's eyebrow rose quizzically. "This Christmas we will spend together! As a family!" he looked towards me. "Dib, my wonderful totally sane son! I'm home for the holidays! We will have such a jolly time together, I'm very excited, you know!" he then proceeded to head to the kitchen to make "a magnificent gingerbread house of science!" I leaned over to Gaz who was propped against the kitchen door frame with her sketch book in hand.

"Are you buying this?" I whispered. She scrunched her face angrily.

"Can't you see I'm trying to think?" she smirked. "Of course, how would you know what thinking looks like?" I scoffed as she flipped her now shoulder length purple hair and went upstairs.

I sighed and plopped on the couch. I clicked on the TV and watched a couple episodes of Mysterious Mysteries. Suddenly I remembered writing a note to spy on Zim! I mentally face palmed and ran upstairs as quickly as I could hoping I didn't miss anything.

Jumping in my chair my heart jumped in my throat when I remembered it was on wheels. I turned on my computer and clicked on the video feed icon.

"What are you up to this time Zim?" I said to myself. My eyebrows scrunched in an effort to completely concentrate. Whatever he would be doing couldn't be trusted, not after what happened with the Santa Suit.

Finally I found the slender alien sitting in his lab; he wasn't doing anything in particular. Just...sitting there, with his head on the cold metal table in his crossed arms. Suddenly his whole body shook. My eyes went wide. Was he...crying? No, he couldn't be. He's too stubborn to let himself show that kind of emotion so openly. All in one motion he stood up and slammed his fists on the table shoving all of the experiment equipment on the floor. He screamed something in Irken which I couldn't very well understand yet but I could tell that it was desperate. I zoomed in the camera to see his face. His pale green skin was flushed a very dark green color. His ruby eyes were glossy with fresh tears and he was panting; probably unable to breathe properly from the sobs racking his body.

I then noticed my eyes were wet. I laughed at how emotion can travel from one person to the next. I wiped my eyes and tried to figure out what could make someone as stubborn and hard headed as Zim break down like that. He already knew that the Irken race sent him here on exile; already knew that his entire mission was just to keep him from coming back. I winced at the thought of that. If my whole world decided to send me away because they hated me so much; I smirked darkly, everyone thinks I'm crazy anyway; I guess Zim and I aren't so different after all. I sat up from my desk and turned the monitor off. Grabbing my jacket I decided to take a walk. Somehow I felt responsible for Zim's tears. I shook my head and hurriedly zipped my jacket barricading myself from the frigid December air. It was around 9:00 so it was dark already; but with the fresh powder snow and the excessive Christmas lights dotting houses, it seemed pleasant. Like a black backdrop for a starry night. My boots echoed on the pavement with every step I took. I breathed in the thin air and immediately coughed. I shouldn't stay out too long, I thought. Gaz would be so pissed off if I got sick and left her and dad to the shopping.

I finally looked up and realized where I'd ended up.

ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ

"Damnit! Why won't anything work?" Zim cried throwing himself down on the couch. Everything was falling apart. After the Tallest cut him off from their technology, he had nothing to upgrade his PAK with. Zim sighed, thoroughly defeated. Sitting up he tapped the machine on his back. It whirred and made a high pitched whining noise before shocking the alien painfully. Zim rubbed his shoulder gingerly. "It won't be long now."

A little while later, screaming could be heard outside.

"What the..." Zim opened the door and looked outside. "Dib-human! What are you doing getting your human filth on my property!" Dib looked up from the ground where he'd been attacked by the lawn gnomes guarding the alien's house and smiled.

"Oh hey! Umm, I just stopped by to say merry Christmas!" Zim's eye squinted while the other stayed open; his way of a questioning expression.

"Foolish earth child, the mighty Zim does not celebrate this planet's disgusting holidays." He said with a grimace. Dib suddenly looked very sullen. "Dib-thing!" the alien said scowling, "Stop your pouting this instant! I will not have you being a depressed worm baby while I am alive, is that clear?" Dib stood up and brushed himself off giving Zim a concerned stare.

"Why were you crying earlier?" Zim's expression went through many changes, first confusion, then shock, fury, and finally acceptance. "…You… how did you know?" Dib opened his mouth to reply when Zim held up his hand. "Never mind, Dib, I don't want to know."

"I do." Dib adjusted his coat, "In the five years that I've known you, you have shown every emotion except sadness. I know that you know the Tallest exiled you here and I know you've moved past that. Other than that, I can't come to any conclusion that makes sense."

The two enemies stood in silence for a long while in the cold night air; neither one spoke. "Look, Zim, if you don't want to tell me that's fine but as far as I know, I'm the closest thing to a friend you've got." Zim narrowed his eyes obviously not pleased with the comment. "You're point being, dirt child?"

"My point is, you shouldn't be alone during Christmas. So, I want you to come spend it with me and my family. Gir can come too if he wants." Zim breathed deeply. "You… want Zim to spend time with you?" Zim smirked ran a hand through his wig. He rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorframe. "I GUESS Zim could find a bit of time to spend with you and your human family." Dib beamed, "Great! My place starting tomorrow afternoon sound good?"

"Fabulous." Zim stated very sarcastically, "See you then, Dib-monster." The alien flashed Dib a manic grin before turning back inside his awkwardly shaped house. Yes, Zim would be celebrating this human holiday after all but he had plans to make it even more enjoyable. Well, for him that is…


	2. Christmas Eve

**(A/N) Hello again! I've gotten some positive reviews so far so I think I'll continue with the original idea. OH! And I forgot the disclaimer on the first chapter so here it is now: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS AND/OR CONCEPTS. Oh by the gods how I wish I did x3. Here's chapter 2! And in the same day! I spoil you lol.**

Take Me Home

Chapter 2 Christmas Eve

WHAT HAVE I DONE! I just invited my arch enemy, my future test subject to spend the night with my family on Christmas! Gaz probably won't care but what if dad finds out? Well, I guess he wouldn't care either.

The next morning I took the car to the mall for some gift shopping. I don't even know why though, the only things that would be left would be shit presents. Though I can always find something for Gaz, I usually just stop by Hot Topic and get a skull shirt or some goth necklace. But, damn are they expensive! Just for a bracelet it's about six bucks plus tax!

For dad I took a detour into a jewelry department and had them engrave a thick titanium ring with a very sappy "I love you dad". I had to wait for about an hour but while I waited I saw a ring with a band that interlocked with thin metal vines to form a wide setting for a small rectangular topaz stone. I pressed my face against the glass case and examined the price. Wincing slightly at the tag I decided to put it on layaway. Who knows, maybe I'll find a girl who doesn't think I'm crazy.

Lastly I needed to find a present for Zim, who I couldn't believe I was shopping for in the first place. I looked around the mall and couldn't find anything that I could think the alien would like. He never really showed an interest in anything other than destroying the world. I pictured Zim in my head for a minute and tried to think of what he might need.

Clothes! In five years he has always worn his invader uniform; the same style but he did change the sizes. After all he's grown to about 5'5" which is pretty tall for an Irken that was originally 4'9". I'm sure he'd like to keep the color scheme the same so that's something to start with. I already knew his clothing size from the years of, well I wouldn't say stalking; more like professionally constant examination.

I finally left the mall at around 6:43pm. "Oh SHIT!" I yelled instantly regretting it as a woman in the parking lot whirled scowling at me. I'm late! Zim is probably already at the house! I booked it out of there and headed to the car; most likely looking like a retard tripping on air trying to go faster. I'm pretty sure I was speeding the whole way home but at the moment I really couldn't find a fuck to give. I thanked whatever gods may be that I had the gifts wrapped at the mall so I wouldn't have to do it. I ran inside and dumped the boxes of varying sizes under the extravagantly decorated tree.

"Phew… I made it." I said trying to catch my breath. I heard the kitchen door swing open and a heavenly scent filled the living room in seconds.

"What did you create, Dib-worm? It better not be living whatever it is."

"Zim? How did-"

"Your parent let me in. You really should work out more Dib; I can see your blood candies through your skin. Pastry?" Zim handed me a gingerbread man still warm from the oven. I blushed and waved it off as the winter weather making it harder to breathe.

"Did you make these?" I said inhaling the sweet and spicy scent of the cookie. I took a bite and just about lost my mind.

"Yes, I did. Your sibling gave me the instructions. It was actually quite simple." He said looking quite proud of himself.

"Zim, this is by far the best gingerbread cookie I have ever had the pleasure of stuffing my face with. I think if you worked at it, you could be a chef." Zim smiled taking a cookie himself and cautiously nibbled the hand.

XXXXXXXXXXX

So, the human can be silenced with sweets. I can use this to my advantage. Perhaps if I construct some sort of sweet processing machine I could- "Ahhh! God!" a violent shock from my PAK ripped through my body causing me to drop the plate of cookies and curl in on myself. I squeezed my eyes tightly trying to focus my senses; the pain was causing me to lose my hearing and sight. I heard the Dib yelling my name before I blacked out.

"Zim! Zim can you hear me? I need you! Please!"

"Wha-what?" my temples pounded furiously. My vision was slowly returning; I was laying on something soft.

"Zim, I need you to wake up, your pulse is very weak. What happened? Why is your PAK flickering like that?" I squinted my eyes trying to remember and process recent events. Dib's voice grated against my lekku.

"Dib, shut up. Your voice is annoying." The human ignored me and started talking to someone behind me. I couldn't quite hear what the other said but I assumed that it was Dib's parent. Dib's eyes kept flickering back and forth to me and the person behind me. His face was all smushed like he was concentrating on something. I tried to turn from my side to my back but the PAK prohibited any movement at the moment. The machine sent a message to my thoughts explaining that repairs were needed. I smiled knowing I couldn't do anything about it.

Suddenly, Dib had the guts to touch me! How dare he touch the mighty Zim! He lifted my limp body from the soft refuge of the couch and carried me to his room. How I wished I could move some part of my body. All I could do was look at the human. I examined his eyes; they were a bright caramel color. I wondered for a moment how he sees this situation. He seemed to be taking everything very calmly. How interesting for a human.

I closed my eyes and let my PAK try to reboot itself.

It won't be long now…

**(A/N) OOOHHH! CLIFF HANGER! don't you just hate me? well that's enough crack for today. Don't forget to review! The more reviews i get the more i'll be inspired to write more! **


	3. Changes

**(A/N) PHEW! This has taken some work! OK so i got some constructive criteria from a very close friend of mine and she said there were a few hiccups here and there in between the backstory so i'm going to try and clear all that shit up so ummm here's chapter 3! WARNING you're probably going to hate me by the end of the chapter but DON'T PANIC I WILL UPDATE VERY SOON! K? Remember to REVIEW EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY! I WANT TO KNOW YOU EXIST AND YOU'RE NOT JUST NUMBERS ON A SCREEN KAY? I love you my wonderful readers don't you ever forget it! You can always PM me as well to ask about any upcoming chapters or anything you're confused about or just to say hey! Thanks! and now i'll shut up so you can have your crack :)**

Take Me Home

Chapter 3 Changes

Zim's been out of it for days now. He's almost never awake and when he is he's just staring out my window over my bed. I've been keeping the door locked so he can take off his disguise while my dad is around. He still hasn't told me what happened to him on Christmas Eve. That look on his face terrified me. Tears squeezed out of his eyes, his features dark as he gritted his teeth obviously trying not to make any more noise than was necessary. I've tried giving him food but he won't eat anything. He keeps saying, "It won't do any good." what the hell is that supposed to mean?

"Zim!" I said bursting into my room shutting and locking the door behind me. He turned to me with a dazed look in his eyes which just pissed me off even more. Why does he look like he's giving up?

"It's about damn time you start telling me what's going on!" Zim turned away without a word. I got on the bed in front of him and grabbed him by the new MCR shirt I bought him for Christmas and forced him to face me.

"Look at me! I don't know what your deal is but believe it or not I actually do care about you! You are the reason I get up in the morning! If you never landed on this planet I don't know what I would've done! If you never became a part of my life I... I..."

"Dib..." the alien stared at me with wide ruby eyes. I forced myself to stay focused on my words and not the compromising position I was putting myself into.

I shook my head and leaned back on my heels letting go of Zim's shirt. I sighed and got up from the bed. He would never understand. I heard the bed sheets rustle behind me as I headed for the door.

"W-Wait! Dib-thing I... you... you have formed some sort of dependency on Zim? Is this true?" he said clutching my wrist. I didn't know what to say. What could I say? So I told him the truth.

"Zim," I said taking a deep breath, "I can't live without you." he smiled weakly and pulled me closer to him. I immediately wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. I couldn't believe it. Was this him returning my feelings? I could feel his chest rising and falling with his breath, the warmth of his body pressed against me. I wanted to explode with joy. I wanted to tell him I loved him; to hold him forever. "Zim... I- Zim? Zim!" suddenly Zim's arms fell away, his eyes were half shut and his legs gave way underneath him.

"No, no, no, no, no, Zim! God, this can't be happening! Zim!" I heard a loud clank as I held Zim about a foot off the ground. Underneath him his PAK fell to the floor still hanging loosely by the cords connected to his spine. His eyes were full of pain but something else as well, love.

"Zim! Talk to me! What do I do?" outside my dad was banging on the door yelling for me to open it. The chaos was exhausting and what was worse was I had no idea how to fix it. Zim was dying and if I couldn't help in time I would lose my only friend and maybe something more.

Zim said something just barely above a whisper; I couldn't hear him through the banging on the door. Suddenly my dad knocked the door off its hinges and stood stone still and silent at the scene in front of him. I could only imagine how odd it looked. Gaz appeared behind him arms crossed and smirking.

"cannot... survive..." he said again, a shock from his PAK made his back arch with a sickening crack. "PAK... needs repairs." a tear rolled from his eye to the carpet. I stood still for a moment. Then looked to my father for help. Tears welled up in my eyes and a lump formed in my throat as I tried to speak.

"Dad, he's dying. Dad, come on help me! Why are you just standing there?" he snapped out of his daze and rushed to my side and took the alien from my arms.

"Dad?" I asked running to catch up with him as he ran downstairs to the lab below the house.

"Don't disturb me son, I need silence to work if you want your little friend to live." As I followed him into the lab I noticed that he didn't acknowledge the fact that Zim was an alien, never once asked me if I could help him identify Zim's anatomy. Then again I suppose he could be mad at himself that he never believed me. But now that he does believe me what will he do? What if he takes him away from me and experiments on him? I started panicking walking around the lab while my father worked on Zim's PAK. Hours went by; I dozed in an out of consciousness. Each time I awakened I was met with a different sight. The first time I saw my father using a bone saw to cut through the cables of the PAK connecting to Zim. The second time I saw him attaching new cables to the original ones and testing the currents in each one. The last time I woke up I heard my father talking to himself quietly; I guess he knew I was emotionally and physically exhausted and didn't want to wake me. I yawned and got up from my chair in the corner.

"Hey… how's it going?" I asked drowsily. He took off his goggles and wiped his forehead with a nearby towel. He sighed, "I couldn't do much, but from what I was able to understand, that machine on his back was basically his life support system. He doesn't have many organs except a brain, liver, bladder, and what resembles the function of a heart. The rest of the work is done by that machine. It's truly magnificent technology but it was overworked and well overdue for an upgrade. It's a wonder he didn't do something about it sooner. The jolts of electricity were the mechanics trying to function and getting clogged by the excess of material and information. I also had to repair some broken vertebrae in his upper back from that last spasm. He must have been in so much pain…"I looked at my father's work and noticed that he'd completely manufactured a new PAK for him. It was a sort of marbled silver with bright blue lights that seemed to show the power level. I noticed there were no seams for his mechanical legs to emerge. I wondered if he would be inconvenienced by that. Zim suddenly gasped and sat up from the table getting on his knees since he was on his stomach for the operation. He lost his balance quickly and fell backward forcing the new PAK into his back sharply.

"Don't worry about that, that material is almost indestructible, it'd take an atom bomb to destroy it." Dad said confidently. I ran to Zim who was fumbling to get to his feet all the while looking panicked trying to recognize his surroundings.

"Are you okay? Do you need help?" I asked. He glared at me with an animal-like look in his eye and growled showing his teeth menacingly. "Zim, Zim what's wrong?" I tried to reach out to him to comfort him. He drew his arm back and slashed at my face spraying blood across the floor.

**(A/N) PLEASE DONT HURT ME D: **


	4. Raw

**(A/N) HEY! told you i'd update soon. I NEED SOME FEEDBACK. I'm a little lost as to what is should do with Zim and Dib's relationship. Should i be a sadist and make them hurt more? Or should i be nice and make them have a nice juicy lemon ;) GIMME :) thank you for reading and REMEMBER I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM AND/OR CHARACTERS OR CONCEPTS. **

Take Me Home

Chapter 4

Raw

"How dare that disgusting human try to touch me!" Zim thought as he made his way hastily back to his base. His disguise was left at the human's home. He growled; such an inconvenience to have to make another one. His uniform was also missing; in its place was a soft pair of black sweatpants and a t-shirt with some sort of human couple covered in blood staring at each other longingly. What an odd display, he thought.

The alien reached his lab in time to see Gir running around in a circle screaming and laughing hysterically.

"You're okay!" he said running to his master. He stopped in front of Zim with a confused expression. "You're not you! WHERE IS MY MASTER?" Zim smirked at the little robot and passed him ridding himself of the offending clothing. After reacquainting himself with some proper Irken clothing, he began to feel disturbed. He couldn't explain it but he felt as though he'd just made a huge mistake. Shaking his head he, pinched the space between his eyes and tried to relax. Flashes of the Dib human ran through his mind. Nothing important just him walking or looking at him…talking.

"Okay let's rationalize things here." He said to himself smoothing his lekku. He remembered being sick. His PAK needed repairs. He remembered going to the human's home for an earth holiday; and pain. He remembered so much pain. Then the flashes came back. He started to feel guilty. These were such new emotions to him. I felt so much, pain, guilt, and something else, something he couldn't pinpoint. It was like his insides were warm with the thought of Dib. He felt a longing to see the human…

XXXXXXXXX

"Dad what did you do! He doesn't remember! He doesn't remember what just happened! What, did you screw up his memory or something!" I was absolutely livid. I had just confessed my feelings for my enemy and now he'd forgotten everything. I was happy that he was alive and apparently healthy but why would he do something like that? Even when we hated each other he never physically attacked me…not like that. My dad threaded the needle through my cheek stitching my skin back together.

"Son, I honestly don't know what went wrong but it doesn't really matter anyway. You're little friend is now very dangerous. I believe it's best to stay away from him from now on. He obviously doesn't want anything to do with you. Besides, we need to talk about him in a different matter."

"What are you talking about?" I said wincing at the alcohol poured on the wounded area. He narrowed his eyes. "I'm talking about you having feelings for this alien." I admit I was a little taken aback from his blunt way of explaining things. He was never around so we never talked about stuff like this. I usually just figured things out on my own. "

"Dad I never planned this, it just…happened." I sighed getting ready for a speech about my sexuality.

"Son, I just want what's best for you. This relationship doesn't look promising. You two are literally from different worlds. I think you should just-"

"Stop." He widened his eyes at me but I continued anyway. "Dad I know you think this isn't right, hell I don't even know what I'm doing here. Truth be told I didn't realize how I felt until I actually just started talking to him. I realize now that I can't go on without him." I smiled at how sappy I sounded. "God I sound like stupid teenage girl with her first crush." I caught my dad smiling. "If you think you know what you're doing, I suppose I can support you for now. But if he hurts you again I will have to take some precautions." He warned. He finished stitching my cheek and stood. "You should go talk to him. Take a weapon just in case though."

XXXXXXXXX

I finally reached Zim's house when the gnomes tried to attack me. A laser hit my shoulder but it didn't hurt as much as it used to. I was already hurt inside and out so what more could they do to me? I shot each one; they exploded with the force of the bullets. I calmly knocked on the door waiting for an answer. Zim threw open the door with a furious and wild expression. It was those expressions that truly made me take in the fact that he wasn't human.

"What do you want?" He growled. I frowned at his hostility; it seemed just moments ago that he accepted my love and returned it as well. A lump formed in my throat but I forced it down and tried to remain confident. I explained to him that my father fixed his PAK and there may be differences but it was technically just the same.

"You have vandalized my body with your filthy human germs and you come to tell me you HELPED!" he stepped down from his door and stared into my eyes from behind his blue contacts. I wished for a moment that I could see his real eyes. "I could kill you in an instant and yet you come back… why?" I heard something behind his initial anger that suggested he was sincerely curious. I dropped my gun on the grass and took his face in my hands pressing my lips gently to his own. He tensed under me but I held him still. I slowly began moving my lips against his. He gasped; I took my chance and thrust my tongue into his mouth. He tasted like sweet blood oranges with a certain sour taste. He seemed lost but soon began responding. Our tongues began a complicated dance. I felt his skin becoming hotter the more we kissed. I moved my hands from his face to around his waist. I began moving him back inside the house. He seemed much more cooperative than I thought he would. Closing the door behind me we parted to catch our breath. A trail of saliva connected our tongues. His breathing was erratic and he had a blush across his face that seemed like someone scribbled with dark greenish blue crayon. I smiled kissed his forehead gently. I laid him on the couch and pulled a blanket on top of us. He closed his eyes eventually.

I had to force myself not to laugh as I thought about how angry he was before, now he was sleeping peacefully after a rather pleasing make out session. I wondered how far he would let me go; maybe he would agree to become my boyfriend. I kissed him gently on the lips before letting sleep carry me away.


	5. A New Life

**(A/N) YO HOMIES (i'm sorry i will never do that again ;_;) *cough* so here is your fifth chapter! I have heard nothing recommending sadism or a lemon so i decided myself what i wanted. :) i hope you like what i picked. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING I LOVE YOU! **

**And as for my reviewers... ;) i love you most in the most personal way possible... (please don't sue me i have no money D:) BTW I RECOMMEND LISTENING TO THE SONG MENTIONED BECAUSE I FEEL IT REALLY HEIGHTENS THE ATMOSPHERE. k i'll shut off the caps now. Enjoy and again thank you for reading!**

Take Me Home

Chapter 5 A New Life

The human and I have spent much time in each other's company. I still don't understand these new feelings, but… I like it. I enjoy Dib's companionship more than I ever thought possible. He has introduced me to so many experiences during our "together time". Like music. I adore music, especially piano. There is one song that speaks to me in no way that words could convey, it is called Angel of Hope by a human who goes by the alias Omar Akram. I understand now the affection he has for me. Now, all I wish to do is return it with all that I have. I have offered for him to stay with me at my base. He has accepted; as if he could not! We spend almost every waking moment together. Another thing that's changed is I need sleep more often. Usually my PAK would take care of that and provide a more efficient form of stasis; but since it was replaced it has become less helpful. I suppose I was just spoiled by the superior technology. It is not entirely terrible but it is a slight inconvenience.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Zim, have you seen my telescope?" I asked my newfound lover. I walked into our bedroom to see Zim sprawled out of the bed with an abundance of pillows surrounding him making a sort of nest. He was wearing nothing except the MCR t-shirt I bought for him last year. I smiled softly leaning against the door frame. He yawned and stretched like a spoiled cat before smiling back. His pale green skin almost glowed in the soft lighting of the room.

"You know I thought you didn't need the telescope anymore." he said seductively petting a satin pillow next to him. I raised my eyebrow and slowly sauntered to the side of the bed.

"And why," I said taking one of his lekku in my hand tracing the length of it in my palm, "would you think that?" his eyes glazed over as I played with the sensitive appendage. His face became flushed. I just loved how sensitive he was. He smiled and sighed reveling in the pleasure.

"You have something from the stars already. Dib-love...ah!" he gasped as I flicked my tongue across the expanse of the antennae. I slowly leaned him back against the blankets; kissing down his neck to his collarbone nipping every now and then. His breath was growing rapid with each kiss. I soon neared his most sensitive area. He tried to hold back his moans, instead making them even more arousing. He rested his arm above his head while the other played with the hem of his shirt. This wasn't the first time we'd done this and the first time he'd been completely determined to be on top. That is until I showed him what I could do to him. I smirked remembering that first time. I ran my hands down the underside of his thighs dragging my nails back up. By now he was almost begging for me. He hated when I teased him like this but damn if he could see his face he'd know it was worth it.

"Damnit Dib! Just do it already!" he moaned pleadingly. Zim's sex was surprisingly similar to human's except once he chose a mate his body would manipulate itself to accommodate the partner. For instance he now had something similar to vagina.

I pressed my palm against that wet heat and heard his breath hitch. Finally I decided he'd had enough torture and positioned myself at his entrance; I had taken my jeans off somewhere in between that amount of time. I wasted no time pushing myself into that tight heat.

"Dib! Oh... Keep going please!" he moaned, his body had taken on a light sheen of sweat and his chest was rising and falling erratically. I lifted his legs over my shoulders and thrust deeply keeping a steady rhythm. He began thrusting his hips back to meet mine as our grunts and moans quickly became louder reaching a higher pitch. Soon Zim's commands of "Harder! Faster! More!" became incoherent babbling as we neared climax. He yanked my head down to meet his lips in a hungry kiss as we both came. He moaned into the kiss and gasped for air when I pulled away. I fell to his side exhausted and very satisfied. I turned and placed a soft chaste kiss on his forehead. He smiled with his eyes closed obviously tired as well. I pulled a sheet over us and quickly fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tak steadily lowered the voot cruiser on the soft grass of the park. Her dark purple eyes glistened with the moonlight.

"Mimi, attain a new disguise." she ordered the robot. Mimi transformed into her cat disguise with pulsing red eyes and disappeared into the night like a shadow.

Tak smiled; finally she would have her revenge on that idiot of an invader. He was never meant to conquer a planet! He was an outcast, a defect, nothing! He should never have been born. His blood would drench her hands by the time she was finished with that traitor.

Mimi returned promptly with a small metal cylinder grasped tightly in her jaws. Tak took the device and pushed a button on the top activating a hologram that gave her pale human skin and her now much longer hair was the original orchid color. Her outfit was a bit more updated with a pair of dark grey jeans and a long sleeved purple and blue striped top with an Irken symbol on the shoulder. She bent to tie her skull spray painted converse and applied some heavy eyeliner and eye shadow. She activated a cloaking device on the voot cruiser that concealed it from view. Mimi fell in step behind her master as Tak began to head to the big headed boy's home.

**(A/N) i am so sorry... that was my first attempt at a lemon and i think i really failed :( i'll work on it for the next one and yes there will be more my friends ;) **


	6. Love as Sweet as Blood

**(A/N) OKAY I COULD NOT LEAVE THIS ALONE. so i added the next chapter very quickly. Ummm... sorry if it's a little short but i really wanted to get it done. I hate writing scenes where Zim is mad at Dib or vice versa. :( So umm yeah there will be death soon but i won't tell you who you have to guess that for yourself. ;D **

**Once again i love you my little ZaDR-ites! KEEP CALM AND ZADR ON. idk i just felt that was necessary. DON'T JUDGE ME! btw if you're getting bored don't worry there will be a huge sadistic and fluffy lemon ahead. and i am researching to become the best lemony writer i can be! As Ash Ketchum once said... I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS! **

**shut the fuck up you're not a fuckin trainer. :) i like to crush my own dreams. :)**

Take Me Home

Chapter 6 Love as Sweet as Blood

"So as I was saying, you hate him, I hate him so help me?" Gaz stared at me intensely as if to test me. Her lips curled into a sweet smile. "I'll help you. But you should know that it will probably be hard to get to him. What with him and Dib being fuck buddies." Honestly this didn't surprise me much. I could have guessed that Zim would find pleasure in a human's touch. Only a reject would.

"Hmph… I can fix that easily." I took out a small metal marble and put it on the table. She picked it up; a questioning expression on her face. "That little ball there is basically a remote control mind manipulation device. Simply attach it to the base of his spine when he's sleeping and he'll wake up with a rage against one individual with some random excuse for it; that individual being our dear Zimmy. In the meantime I will be transmitting a frequency that highly irritates Irkens; he will be ready to rip the human's throat out when I give the command. I can run the controls here and just watch as they kill each other. However I want to deliver the final blow, so in order for me to do that Zim will have to kill the other one. That won't be a problem though because even though he is a defective being he is much stronger than the average human." She fiddled with the device on the table twirling it around like a child. I sighed exasperated.

"Okay." She said simply. She snatched up the sphere and promptly left. "Well… that was easier than I thought." It was a little disturbing how easy that really was. Did she have no regret agreeing to kill her brother? That girl was more bloodthirsty than anyone gave her credit for. She could be useful in the future.

XXXXXXXX

Zim woke up with a pounding headache. He groaned pushing his face into his pillow. What was that damn sound? He shoved a pillow on the other side of the bed where his lover should be.

"Dib! Shut that devil noise off!" he yelled just loud enough to get through the house not really knowing where he was. He got up after he heard no response and put on a pair of baggy sweatpants. He groggily stepped downstairs and smiled momentarily seeing Dib at the computer. He walked over wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Hey…do you know what's making that- HEY! What the hell!" Zim screamed as Dib flipped the alien over his shoulder onto the computer shattering the equipment. He glared at Dib with a look that could kill. Dusting himself off he stood and faced his attacker.

"What the fuck was that for!" He yelled. He was already pissed off from the aching in his head he didn't need this shit!

"Shut up whore! I know what you did!" Zim's mouth agape. "How dare you! What did I do to deserve that!" Dib's face turned red with fury. "You'd make me say it… how cruel can you be? After everything I've done for you! I saved your goddamn life!"

"No! You didn't! Your father did! All you did was sit in the corner and cry like the little bitch you are!"

"Excuse me for having a heart! I LOVE YOU! And now… now you…" Dib lowered his head and sat down on the computer chair. Zim suddenly felt very guilty. His lekku fell to the sides of his head in a submission. He still didn't understand what was going on but all he knew was he wanted to make him feel better. He reached out a hand to his lover's face and brought him into a soft kiss. For the moment they were both at peace. Suddenly the piercing sound vibrated in Zim's lekku even louder. He pulled away and gritted his teeth covering his antennae with both hands. Dib felt a surge of rage remembering why he was angry. He jumped to his feet and punched Zim, the blow hitting the alien in the side of his face. Zim reeled back and growled. "You bitch!" Dib smirked and waved his hand as if challenging him. Bad idea. Zim screamed and slashed at Dib's face grazing the same scar he'd made with the same claws just a year ago. Zim followed the attack with another and another stopping only to gaze at his work. Dib was soon more covered in blood than he was skin. A long gash ran down his right calf and many others matching in depth but not length decorated his pale skin now even paler since the immense loss of blood.

"You done yet? Or do you want more?" Zim taunted the boy smiling as he licked a bit of the red liquid from his claw. Dib gasped for air, his vision was slowly fading. He smiled through tears and laughed a little before violently coughing. Zim noticed that the high pitched whine was gone. He also noticed a small flat piece of metal glint in a pool of blood near Dib. He examined it, eyes growing wide with worry when he figured out what it was. He dropped the device and ran to Dib tears brimming his ruby eyes.

"Oh god Dib, I'm so sorry I didn't know! Please forgive me! Computer!"

"WHAAAaaAATT!" the computer droned in its usual annoyed tone. Zim ignored the disrespect and commanded the computer to retrieve what was left of the medicinal gel from Irk. A tube of blue gel fell at Zim's feet. He quickly got to work repairing the damage he'd done. By the time he was done, Dib was patched up in bandages; the gel was working fast repairing the skin and providing more blood cells. In the meantime I took the device I found next to him and ran it through the database. Other than the abundance of Dib's DNA, there was a slight trace of Irken DNA. There was only one other Irken that would do this.

"Tak..." a growl made itself known deep inside Zim's throat. Zim quickly put on his disguise not caring about a shirt or the fact that he was covered in Dib's blood. He placed a kiss on Dib's forehead before leaving the house. He had a pest to deal with.

**(A/N) THANK YOU FOR READING! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	7. Repercussions

**(A/N) I have not much to say about this chapter only... enjoy. don't forget to review. :)**

Take Me Home

Chapter 7 Repercussions

"Tak, you bitch!" I screamed slamming the door to Dib's house wide open. I searched for the vengeful brat everywhere before I noticed a difference in the atmosphere around the house. There were purple and blue wall decorations and the T.V. was set on some sort of gothic cartoon. I noticed a woman in her late 30's sitting on the couch watching the cartoon with a bored expression. She didn't look like she belonged in the dark gloomy room. Her hair was long and a beautiful light brown with a familiar shade of caramel colored eyes. She wore large glasses that seemed to make her face a lot thinner than it should be. She was dressed casually in a button up white shirt and blue jeans. I suddenly felt very self conscious.

She must have noticed that I was staring because she turned and smiled sweetly at me. I wasn't wearing my disguise so you can imagine how curious I was that she didn't mind. I cautiously sat on a chair across from her.

"How are you Zim?" She then took out a washcloth and a small tube of something. I could only stare as she took my arm gently and began cleaning the dirt and blood off of my skin. I stuttered nervously before I could actually have something to say.

"How do you know my name? Who are you? Why are you here? Did Tak bring you here?" I noticed I was rambling questions and immediately shut my mouth. She simply smiled and squeezed a bit of the substance from the tube on a couple of scratches from when Dib had got in a lucky shot. She finished and packed away the supplies. She sat down on the couch and flipped the channel to a cheap newscaster.

"Have you seen the weather lately? Rather dreadful isn't it; too much rain for my taste." Zim squinted his eye. She noticed and sighed turning the T.V. off.

"I'd hoped we could chat a little before getting to business; but if you insist." She faced me looking into my eyes. I was a little disturbed by her intense gaze but nonetheless I returned it. "I am Dib's mother. My name is Ren."

"How… where have you been all these years? Dib's never had a mother and after everything that's happened, now is the time you choose you make yourself known? I can't even! I don't know what to say to you! Do you have any idea how alone he's felt? He needs a mother!"

"Why do you think I'm here now, Zim? I can't make up excuses for my absence but I'm here now and isn't that what matters?" she stood as if trying to appear more in control. I scowled at her. How could she think she could just show up in our life like this? "You never answered my questions." She raised her eyebrow. "How do you know my name, and why are you here?"

"I know your name because Membrane told me. Believe it or not we still stay in contact after Gaz was born."

"Why did you leave in the first place? Caring for your own flesh and blood too much for you?" apparently that was a harsh choice of words because she looked as if she would begin bawling at any moment.

"That's not it. I… I wanted to raise them I really did…" a tear rolled down her cheek. My scowl faltered at the sight of a woman crying. I didn't know what to do. Her face quickly changed. Her frustrated tears were brought to a standstill. Intense pain swept across her face as she a choked and garbled scream was ripped from her lips. Four sharp PAK legs jutted through her mouth. The legs then slowly spread themselves tearing Ren in half. Blood and organs scattered the room. Behind her, a smile gracing her face as blood slipped down her features. Tak stood on the couch looking very satisfied with herself. All I could do was stand there in shock. The warm liquid covered me once again. My head hurts…

"What's wrong? You look a bit pale, Zim." I winced as my head began pounding. My legs gave out and my hearing became dulled. I could see Tak speaking furiously on the couch slowly taking steps my direction. My head hurt so much…

My life flashed before my eyes as I saw Tak raise her PAK legs over me ready to strike. I saw Dib running towards me with a smile on his face. "He's so close" I whispered. Tak paused momentarily before thrusting the blade into my stomach. Hot white pain tore through me but it was dulled. I felt like this was what I deserved. I hurt everyone I came in contact with. I felt responsible for Ren's death as well. If only I'd known that Tak was behind her. Why didn't I notice? I should have noticed! Why didn't I notice! It's all my fault. Everything is my fault! Why? Why does everyone hate me? Why is it always me! I felt myself shed hot tears as Tak stabbed me over and over. My face hurt, my legs hurt, my arms hurt, even my eyes hurt. I heard a scream through my thoughts before I was forced out of my dream world into one of pain more intense than I had ever imagined. It was me, I was screaming. I saw a flash of white and then…nothing. At least the pain was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beep…beep…beep…beep… The steady sound of a pulse monitor woke me. I couldn't feel anything. I tried to turn over to get more comfortable but something was restricting my movement.

"Try not to move Dib; you've maintained some very serious injuries. I've strapped you down because I was unsure how you'd react to waking up here. If you'd reacted violently the repercussions would have been catastrophic."

"Dad? Dad where's Zim?" He sighed and took off his goggles. Something I've never seen him do. His eyes were a deep dark blue.

"I think you'd better see for yourself." He sat me up and called a wheelchair for me. I noticed that where he was taking me was the Psychiatric Ward of the hospital. I became very confused and worried. I looked at my father who merely tried not to catch my gaze. We stopped in front of a large white door with a small window with a sliding door. He slid open the window and stepped aside for me. I gave him a confused look and peered inside the room. I gasped. Zim was strapped to a bed in the starch white room with stitches resembling a destroyed spider web running from his collarbone to his pelvis. He was unable to wear a hospital gown because the stitches were too new and very fragile. But that's not what scared me. He was smiling… not anything pleasant but a twisted manic smile. He turned his head and saw me looking through the window. His smile grew, his eyes became unfocused; and he started to laugh. Piercing screeches following low chuckles rang through the room and down the hallway. I closed the window and finally let the tears fall freely.

**(A/N) okay... wow i loved writing this chapter... does that make me a bad person? I just adore writing violence and insanity. Don't worry my darlings this is not the end... oh far from it.**


	8. Realization

**(A/N) OMIGOD I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! FORGIVE ME! D: i've been really busy with packing and such for a camp i have to go to that's really far away... it's going to be a while before i can update but i will be working on it on my ipod during the time i'm there so when i get back it'll be ready to update! In the meantime i will give you this as an offering to the Reviewers and wonderful people who have been following my story :) This is made possible by viewers like you. Thank you! Enjoy!**

Take Me Home

Chapter 8 Fragile

"Well, son, try to think positively. At least things can't possibly get worse." I let out an exasperated sigh. My eyes were sore from crying and the pain killers had worn off. I could feel everything, every cut, every scrape and every goddamn gash that my now insane lover had inflicted on me in a fit of rage. I didn't understand then and I won't pretend I understand it now. He just started screaming about a noise and attacked me out of nowhere.

"Dad… you're not exactly helping my situation here." I couldn't stop seeing that horrible scene of the proud Irken invader, naked and broken in mind and body. What happened to him? When we went to sleep he was perfectly fine.

"I'm sorry son." He sat down next to my hospital bed and creased his brow trying to think of something positive to say. His goggles had been removed long ago and he hadn't put them back on. I enjoyed seeing his eyes; they were so much different than those expressionless plastic barriers. He'd also taken off his lab coat exposing black slacks and a skin tight, black, nylon shirt with sleeves that reached his forearms. He kept his gloves on out of habit I guess. "I've never been in this situation. I know I've claimed you to be insane many times but that was," he held up air quotes, "father son bonding." I raised my eyebrow in disbelief but he didn't seem t to notice. "I've never actually dealt with a dangerously insane person let alone an alien. I'm not even sure where to begin."

"He's not insane! Just… look; try treating it like a crime scene. Was there anything at the house that looked suspicious? Anything out of the ordinary?" He raised his eyebrows and sighed. "There was nothing there, Dib. Just Zim screaming as he clawed his own stomach until he was close to death. I don't know… he just lost it. Did he seem any different than usual?"

"No! I mean…I don't want to talk about this anymore." I lied. I was just tired and sick of everything that was happening. I just wanted to go to sleep and pretend that none of this was real. I picked up the ring I had put on layaway last winter in case I met someone serious. I turned it over in my hand examining the intricate detail on the silver vines and detailed cut on the caramel colored diamond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Why is it so hot? Those vagrants have stolen my clothes and yet this heat is insufferable! What sounds like a large clock is ticking somewhere near. It seems to be getting louder with every passing moment. Soon it's loud enough to give me a pounding headache. Then…nothing; complete and utter silence. The straps that held me down are no longer present for some reason. I wonder when they disappeared. Where am I exactly? I sit up off the bed that I was forced upon to take in my surroundings. It looks like a hospital room but… not quite. There's something very wrong here. Where are all the patients? Am I the only one? Why am I here? I feel fine! There's nothing wrong with me that I can tell. I notice a red liquid seeping through the crack under the large white door. The deep red in contrast to the white is astonishing. Getting up to inspect further I start to hear a loud cackling outside. It sounds vaguely familiar. Even before touching the doorknob I can sense there's heat emanating from beyond it. Quickly thrusting the door open trying to avoid as much pain from the searing handle as possible I see a pleasant meadow. No one is there, and it's a pleasantly warm day. The sun was shining on my pale green skin as I walked outside. My barefoot digs into the soft grass covered earth. I breathe a sigh of relief and enjoy the beautiful sight for a moment; but it was short lived as I felt the ground deteriorating beneath me. The earth eventually falls away leaving me falling fast in a white expanse of nothing. I couldn't even let out a scream for the air was quickly pushed out of my lungs by the rushing wind.

"Zim! Wake up! Come back to me!" who is that? I recognize that voice. The thought evades me as I suddenly see a staggeringly large body of water coming into view.

"Wait! No, I can't get wet!" I thought terrified. This can't be real! I hit the surface of the water head first; amazingly enough I was unharmed by the initial impact. The acidic liquid slowly burned my skin. For some reason I couldn't return to the surface; and I was able to breathe somehow. My mouth was open in a silent scream. I felt something brush my foot. I instinctively jerked my leg back and stared into the deep darkness of the blue liquid. I saw a silhouette of a boy. I waited for a bit before my eyes though scratchy and burning from the water adjusted to the dim light. It's Dib! I jerked my body forward in an attempt to swim but it was no use! He can't breathe under all this! I have to help him! I try screaming for him but no sound could break through. I noticed a darker almost black green liquid seeping from my mouth. My organs were probably about to fail. My skin was darker and deteriorating fast. I looked to my love one last time before passing out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey kid… visiting hours are over. I don't care if you are a patient, we got rules here." A nurse rudely started to push my wheel chair in the opposite direction of Zim's cell. I didn't even get close enough to see how he was doing! What a bitch! Well he isn't laughing so suppose that's a good sign. I became lost in my thoughts so I jumped when a sharp scream came from Zim's cell. The nurse left me and ran back to the room. Three or four other doctors rushed into the room. I heard the doctors shouting commands at the nurses to hold him down. I wheeled my chair closer to the sounds until I finally just abandoned the chair simply fed up with sitting for hours and it was too slow anyway. My legs hurt a little still but it wasn't bad. I quickly made my way to the door peering inside. Zim was awake! And he looked terrified. He had fresh pinkish tears in his eyes as he thrashed violently against the restraint of the nurses. Finally I'd had enough, I stepped into the room. Zim's eyes found mine and he suddenly calmed. The doctor looked my way and asked me to come closer. I did so cautiously. Zim followed my every move no longer fighting against the ones strapping him back to the bed. Another tear slipped past his eyes as he reached as best he could to me from the straps on his arms. He smiled and sobbed looking as if he'd thought this was the last time he'd ever see me. I tangled my fingers with his and kissed his forehead trying to calm him from whatever was stressing him. He whispered words of love in English and purred when I replied in Irken. I had been learning a few words for him in case he woke up and didn't remember me. I smoothed my fingers over his cheek and kissed him gently. His lips tasted sour as if he'd rubbed a lemon on then beforehand. I smiled against them and assumed that it was from the crying.

"I love you so much..." he whispered. His eyes were glossy and full of happiness. I reached in my hospital gown pocket (yes I got the nice ones because my father works with the hospital on a regular basis) and retrieved a small ring with a band made of little silver vines with a diamond the same color as my eyes. I looked into his eyes and leaned my forehead on his gently. He stared into my eyes as I said the few words that would change our lives.

"Zim, will you marry me?" he squinted his eye questioningly. I internally sweat dropped.

"It's what two people do when they want to spend their lives together. If you take this ring, that's you agreeing. Do you want to be with me?" he slowly nodded. I smiled and kissed him deeply putting the ring on his finger. It fit perfectly. I took the straps off of him and sat up.

I blushed realizing the rest of the staff including my sister and dad was standing outside the room. They started clapping. Zim held on to me as if one of them might steal me away. I grinned and held him back as they cheered. Zim grabbed my face and kissed me biting my lip a little. He smiled and rolled his hips against mine suggestively. I blushed raising my eyebrows.

"Take me home...now." he whispered.


	9. ME VENGO

**(A/N) PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! i know i've been gone for like WAAAAAAY longer than i said i was and for that i have one excuse. PURE FUCKING LAZINESS. :/ i am so sorry. HERE IS THE LEMON I PROMISED! please forgive me if it is not adequate, this is the first one i've ever actually posted so idk if it's up to par with these natural born 50 shades of sex writers here _**

Take Me Home Chapter 9

ME VENGO

Dib couldn't get his lover back to the base fast enough. He quickly thrust Zim's now frail frame into a wheelchair nearby and ran through the hospital. Zim was somehow unfazed; he sat daintily in the wheelchair with his legs crossed over each other. He twirled the engagement ring over in his palm until he slipped the band on his finger.

About 30 minutes and an awkward conversation with a police officer later the two finally arrived at their destination. Originally being seated in a wheelchair; Zim jumped into the arms of his more than willing partner. Dib immediately demanded dominance as their lips met almost violently. Never once disconnecting they found their way to the elevator upstairs to the bedroom.

*WARNING LITTLE TYKES WHO CAN'T HANDLE A JUICY LEMON (ermagerd) ~(^◊^~) GET OUT J SHANK YOU. NOW! *rubs hands together evilly* where were we….. *

Zim gasped for air as Dib shoved him causing him to fall none too gracefully on the bed behind him. Zim's eyes shot open, his mind going blank for a moment. He felt Dib's hands roam his clothed chest, his breath becoming ragged and uneven. Dib slipped a hand under the alien's hospital gown pulling it over his head. Pinning the boy down, Dib smiled and kissed him roughly. Zim couldn't help but let out a needy moan as he felt Dib's tongue thrust into his wet cavern. Dib ground his hips down while Zim thrust upwards to meet him; sparks of pleasure shot through their bodies bringing them ever closer to bliss.

Finally noticing that there was far too much clothing separating them Zim ripped apart Dib's hospital gown running his hands over the bare skin leaving small scratches where his claws got too close.

Teeth nipped and kissed along the green boy's stomach moving lower to his most sensitive area. Zim arched his back gasping and moaning as those lithe fingers swept over his throbbing member only to be replaced by Dib's tongue.

"Ah! Dib…. If you keep doing that I'll-hah! Mmm…" Dib smirked and without warning slipped the entire length into his mouth feeling it rub against the back of his throat. Zim would have cum right then if Dib hadn't held the base of his cock tightly.

"Dib, please! I need you now!" Dib had other ideas. "Open your mouth." He commanded. Zim did as he was told and opened his mouth and started to swallow as Dib shoved his cock inside his lover's mouth.

"Suck." Zim sucked hard and fast hoping he could get Dib inside him soon. Dib soon grabbed his face and brought their lips together in a hard heated kiss.

"Dib, please…" Dib shoved his lover against the headboard pumping his erection in and out of the alien.

"Say my name!" Dib growled as he thrust hard and fast.

"Hah! Dib! I'm going to-" the pleasure ripped through their bodies as they both came.

AND THE END. :3


	10. NewsUpdate

Hello everyone! This is a friendly news update telling you the wonders of what's to come! A dear, dear friend of mine and I were talking and she and I are HUGE fans of the Harry Potter saga; so we were discussing random things and somehow we came up with an idea for a Slenderman appearence in a slash fic between Daniel Radcliffe(Harry Potter) and Tom Felton(Draco Malfoy). We have collaberated and have come up with a decent and *coughs* tasteful storyline that will be posted momentarily. For you Slenderman crackheads and you Tom Felton lovers... i treasure you one and all in the most sensual way possible ;)

If you'd like to see some of her VERY talented(much better than my shit) work her screenname is alizabethmalfoy

Thank you for reading this shit and i'm sorry if some of you(or all of you) thought this was a new lemony filled chapter :/

oh well sucks to be you :)


End file.
